Sydrian in a Zombie Apocalyse
by proudly-fanvergent
Summary: Just a random drabble about Sydney and Adrian. AU and quite OOC


Sydrian in a Zombie Apocalypse

"Adrian!" Sydney protested with a yawn, still a little sleepy from when Adrian had abruptly awoken her in the middle of the night.

"No Sydney!"

Adrian felt like punching something. His brother was in danger. His brother had been taken by _them – _and it was his fault...

But Sydney couldn't know. She couldn't know what a coward he'd been. She couldn't know how he'd stood by and done nothing while his brother sacrificed himself so that Adrian could get back to their hideout with the medical supplies they needed.

"It's _my_ responsibility to save him. He's my brother!" Adrian snapped.

"And it's my responsibility to go with you. You can't go out there alone. You'll be killed!" She retorted.

"Sydney, you have to understand. If anything happens to you…"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Besides, you need me. I'm the only one here who's fought them without weapons – and survived." She smiled sweetly. "Also, you may need your gun for this type of mission."

Sydney deftly reached into the weapons belt around Adrian's waist and twirled it around her fingers before he had time to blink.

"Give me the gun, Sage." Adrian was amused by her persuasion tactics.

"Let me come with you."

"No." Adrian folded his arms and took back the gun.

Sydney bit her lip and stepped closer. He was suddenly aware of how little space there was between them. Thank goodness they weren't in public. Adrian didn't want anyone to know that Sydney Sage knew how to manipulate him.

She put one hand on his chest while the other looped through his belt, pulling his lower body closer to hers. He closed his eyes. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Then take Ian with you."

He scoffed. "If I do that, we'll both get killed."

"All the more reason to take me instead," Sydney said, using her logical voice. "Me or Ian. I will not let you go alone."

Adrian despised Ian, and Sydney knew it all too well. But she had a point. Going on a solo mission out in the open was suicide. Since Adrian was the leader of their small band of refugees, it would not be wise to go and get himself killed. There were many others he could have gone with, but Rose and Dimitri just got back from a mission; and Christian, Trey and Angeline were completely out of the question. The trio had been tasked with gaining information on the zombies but they were caught and had barely gotten out alive.

They were the reason he and his brother, Eddie, were raiding the hospital.

"Okay" Adrian caved. "On one condition: you listen to me, please. Don't do anything stupid."

Sydney smiled."I knew you'd see it my way."

_Flashback_

_"__So here's the plan," Eddie whispered, shining a torch on the blueprints of the hospital._

_"__We enter through the ambulance entrance and split up. Get as many things as you can carry. We meet back here after one hour."_

_Adrian nodded and the two brothers began raiding the abandoned hospital. _

_This raid was of utmost importance. Ever since the zombies took over, humans were forced into hiding, relying on raids to survive. But the zombies became cleverer and one by one the various hideouts were discovered and humans were turned into zombies._

_Adrian and his group were hiding in an underground train station. They lived in the actual compartments of the train. It was hard, but at least they survived._

_The hospital was dark and dirty with bodies and appendages everywhere, evidence of the zombies. He was alone, but he still avoided making any sounds. _

_Adrian went into room after room, filling his bag with the essentials. He stopped in front of a mirror to check on his hair and glanced at his watch. Time to meet Eddie._

_Adrian slowly walked back to their rendezvous point, gazing in sadness at the death and destruction around him._

_All of a sudden he heard a growl. It was deep and guttural and it was coming from outside. Adrian spotted Eddie hiding behind an overturned table, which didn't seem to offer much protection. Adrian stayed where he was, just around the corner behind a dead pot plant._

_The door opened and he could see Eddie take aim with his rifle. Zombies poured into the room, much more than they'd expected, and Eddie fired one shot after the other._

_The bullets didn't do much to stop them, only slow down the monsters. Eddie looked at Adrian and then to the door, frantically moving his eyes back and forth. Go! _

_Adrian swallowed and stayed put, not wanting to leave his brother in there._

_Eddie narrowed his eyes at Adrian's stubborn behavior. He then picked up the table, threw it at the oncoming zombies and made a run for it, dashing madly away…in the opposite direction?_

_Adrian was confused. Surely Eddie knew which way the exit was?_

_The zombies ran after Eddie, leaving Adrian alone. It was a distraction. Eddie had done a very brave thing, but he was also an idiot._

_Assuming Eddie would get away, Adrian rushed out to the getaway car. But before he could get in, he heard a yell of agony. It was Eddie! _

_Adrian's heart twisted painfully as he listened to his brother's pain. "RUN! Get the supplies to them! RUN ADRIAN RUN!" Eddie screamed from somewhere inside the building._

_Adrian was shocked into movement, doing exactly what his big brother said._

_He floored the accelerator and screeched off into the night, the echoes of his brother's screams haunting all the way back home._

_He arrived at the train station, deciding to keep the whereabouts of his brother unknown. There was no need to cause panic. Adrian took a deep breath and let himself into his and Sydney's carriage. She was asleep, her blonde hair in a halo around her head. Adrian got into bed and held her close, breathing her in and praying to God to keep her safe._

_Sydney stirred, waking up from her peaceful rest. _

_"__What's wrong?" She whispered, taking in the worried look on his face._

_"__It's Eddie."He whispered back. "He's been taken, and I'm going to go and rescue him."_

**A/N: I wrote this together with a friend of mine**

**Read and review please!**

**xoxo**


End file.
